


Trip into My Heart

by Toffeecoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeecoffee/pseuds/Toffeecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a post on tumblr. I couldn't find the link so if someone knows it let me know! Basically Cas trips into Dean and Dean is a smooth mother fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip into My Heart

Dean had been on his way home from university. Well as much home as the dorms could get at least. It was the end of the day so there were no seats left leaving him to stand in the middle area of the partially, crowded bus. He hated taking buses. Hated the jerks next to him digging their elbows in his side and the one really smelly guy who had no sense of personal space whatsoever. He was hungry and tired and just wanted to be home. 

Suddenly the bus jerked to a stop almost sending himself off his feet and onto his ass. Not only had he tightened his grip on the overhanging handle but he had managed to catch the man across from him and keep him from falling face first. Dean couldn’t help the sly smirk that came on his face when the man looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

“I think you just fell for me” Dean said shocked at his own smoothness. Those around were nodding their heads in approval. 

“Um… I.. uh.. yeah.” He said a little breathless. Whether it be from the shock of the fall or the fact that he was still pressed to Dean’s chest in an attempt to keep him steady, Dean didn’t think he’d ever know.

“Name’s Dean Winchester.” He said once the mystery man was back on his feet. “You should be more careful. I won’t always be around to catch you.”

“Um… Castiel Novak and..thanks for catching me.” Castiel said trying to avoid eye contact. Probably to try and hide his obvious blush. 

“You wanna get off at the next stop and get a coffee with me?” Dean mentally crossed his finger in hopes he’d say yes. Now that he’d actually gotten a look at Castiel he was definitely liking what he saw. Black tousled hair, blue eyes, full kissable lips, and an amazing body. At least Dean assumed considering he was dressed in a button down shirt and slacks. Must be a rich kid.

“Uh… I would but my brother is supposed to pick me up and show me around this week.” He said shifting from foot to foot. 

“Ok well let me know I can-” Dean was about to give him his number when the bus stopped and people pushed and crowded to get off. After they had cleared he noticed Castiel wasn’t standing with him anymore. Frantically looking out the window he saw him off the bus- with whom Dean assumed was his brother- looking back and waving goodbye as the bus drove away. 

‘Well shit.’ Dean was mentally kicking himself. ‘First decent guy I meet and I blow it by not being able to give him my number.’

The rest of the ride went smoothly, no sudden stops at least. After making it to the dorms and settling in for the night he logged into Facebook hoping to tell- and kind of whine- to his brother about the bus ride. But his whining was cut short when he noticed a friend request form none other than Castiel Novak.


End file.
